This invention relates to the process of teaching or learning complex spatially related information. This invention also provides a means and procedure to assist in the administration of examinations. This last application also utilizes similar techniques for handling related information in a spatial manner.
Complex maps, charts, diagrams, and other pictorial or graphic data are often difficult to understand and interpret due to the great amount of information present. While color can often be used to clarify the presentation of information numerous labels lines and symbols can further cause confusion. Overlays in black and white and/or color can help clarify a complex situation but still small print and/or complex spatial relationship create difficulties.
Many designs or techniques for presenting maps, charts, diagrams and other pictorial or graphic data have been published and produced for public display such as "You are Here" maps, subway maps and teachers class room aids. Some of these are not clear. Others utilize small lights, electric or electronic manipulations and computers. This can be expensive and often awkward. For the teaching of certain concepts, such as antipodal points, elaborate techniques are not effective.
The basic concept common to all aspects of this invention is very simple and will become clear upon observing the following drawings and reading the following descriptions and claims. To facilitate and simplify the following discussion I would like to clarify my terminology with the following definitions:
(1) Record; in the context of this invention a record can be either a map, chart, diagram drawing or other graphic depiction as well as words, text and other verbal abstractions.
(2) Related; is any type of one to one relationship or correlation between any two or more records such as a point on a globe and its antipode, or in a diagram a part or position and its name, a question and its answer, a point on a curve and its coordinates, etc.
(3) Mark; in the context of this invention is any visible or tactical indication, either permanent or temporary, of a position on a record such as a pin prick, opaque mark, light, etc.
(4) Thru-Mark; is a visible or tactical mark on one record which produces a mark at the same position on another related record.
(5) To register; is the act of positioning one or more records in the plane of each record such that a second or other record is correctly positioned related to each other.
(6) In register; is the condition when two or more records are in correct positional relationship with each other.